Locura PostHogwarts
by Ley-Ara
Summary: Se solicitan lectores para una historia de obsesiones x snitches perdidas,fama,celos, locura,romance y x supuesto comedia.Garantizamos al menos una sonrisa, y sino la obtiene, mandenos un review con su respectiva queja.
1. Chapter 1

**LOCURA POST-HOGWARTS**

**Una historia escrita por mi y mi colega de estupideces, Angelita Grint, espero sea de su agrado. Y no nos enojamos si dejas un comentario, aunque sea para destruir lo q hemos escrito…se aceptan sugerencias XD******

Capitulo 1**: Reencuentro de locos.**

Tiempo después de Hogwarts, cuando nadie recordaba al señor anti luz, cuando el niño que vivió era igual de famoso y estaba sumergido en la búsqueda para encontrar la snitch que perdió en 7mo año que fue la causante de que slytherin ganara la copa de las casas derrocando a los leones, cuando Hermione había cumplido el sueño de ser actriz y el más anhelado de todos: interpretarse a ella misma. Cuando Ron consiguió su más preciado sueño oculto, estar en la coreografía de Ginny que había logrado también el sueño de convertirse en bailarina. El destino los une una vez más.

-Ginny.-dijo un chico en tono apurado.-Dentro de media hora será tu número.  
-Muy bien, gracias Jason. Ron, será mejor que te coloques el traje ya.-ordenó la pelirroja a su hermano.  
-Ok.-respondió éste.

Mientras tanto un chico de pelo negro, se adentraba a las instalaciones del foro 20 de los estudios MITV, su caminar es lento, sus ojos van de una lado a otro, mirando todo a su alrededor, y por eso no se fija en una puerta de grueso cristal al frente que le hace rebotar la cabeza como si de una balón se tratara.  
-Ouch, maldita puerta.-masculla el moreno.  
-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-pregunta un policía de seguridad que pasaba por ahí.  
-Si, si no se preocupe, ésta puerta que se me atravesó, pero todo bien, gracias.  
-Qué bueno porque ha estrellado el vidrio y me temo que tendrá que reponerlo.-dijo el señor al chico.  
-¿Qué?-pregunta el joven indignado.-Pero no fue mi culpa  
-Pero usted lo estrelló, usted lo paga.-dijo el policía, dejando con la palabra en la boca, mientras llamaba por su radio, enseguida apareció un señor que le hizo pagar el valor aproximado en diamantes del dichoso vidrio.

Enojado y frustrado el chico siguió su camino, pero ahora mirando al frente, cuando llegó al mencionado foro, encontró a una chica con el pelo castaño, tirando a rubio algo alborotado, que se le hacía muy conocida, sino hubiese sido por el estridente saludo y la voz mandona que aún preservaba, no la hubiera reconocido.

-Hola Hermione.-dijo Harry  
-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó ella.  
-Bien, acabo de llegar de Gales, donde según mis fuentes avistaron una snitch hace unos días.  
-¿Sigue con la bendita snitch?-cuestionó Hermione a un peluche de ¿abejita? que estaba parado cerca de ellos. Este asintió con la enorme cabeza.  
-¿Y eso?-preguntó Harry.  
-Eso.-dijo Hermione como si fuera a explicarle algo muy complicado a su amigo.-es nuestro querido Ronald Weasley.  
-¿Ron?-preguntó Harry perplejo.  
-Hola Harry.-se escuchó una voz encajonada proveniente de aquél enorme disfraz.  
-¿Ron?-volvió a preguntar Harry.  
-Como ves Harry, nuestro amigo encontró su vocación dentro del ballet de su hermana.-dijo Hermione esforzándose por no soltar alguna carcajada.  
-¿Ron?-dijo Harry.  
-¡Oh que bien que ya llegaron!-dijo Ginny.-Bueno supongo que ya vieron la segunda estrella del baile.-dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano, que se sacaba la enorme cabeza de abeja.  
-¿Ron?-dijo Harry de nueva cuenta.  
-¡Harry!-exclamó Hermione exasperada dándole un zape al chico para que se destrabara.  
-¡Oye eso me dolió!  
-Al menos ya dijo algo más.-dijo Hermione a los chicos.  
-Gracias por venir Hermione.-dijo Ginny  
-Bueno es que en el foro contiguo voy a dar una entrevista y me pareció que podía darme un tiempecito para venir a verte, sobre todo a Ron…no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.  
-¿Viniste para verme?-dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.  
-Claro, no me perdería tu actuación en traje de abejita y bailando la macarena.  
-Oh Hermione, no lo avergüences, que lo hará todo mal.-dijo Ginny.  
-Pero esta es tu oportunidad de lucirte Ron.-dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.  
-Me alegro de que tu también hayas podido venir Harry.-dijo Ginny al chico que miraba distraídamente alrededor.  
-¿Eh? Ah si, si, gracias por invitarme Ginny.  
-Bueno chicos a qué hora comienza el show.-interrumpió Hermione mirando su reloj de pulsera.  
-Dentro de unos pocos minutos, no te preocupes no llegarás tarde a tu entrevista.-calmó Ginny.  
-¿Y tu a qué te dedicas Hermione?-preguntó un despistado Harry  
-¿Disculpa?-cuestionó en respuesta una incrédula castaña.  
-¿He dicho algo malo?-dijo Harry confundido.  
-Harry, Hermione es una actriz muy reconocida por todo el mundo, ella actúa en una saga de películas muy famosas.-explicó Ginny tranquilamente a Harry.  
-Oh, ¿y de qué tratan las películas?  
-Ah es una historia muy interesante, de unos libros que escribió una amiga mía, es de un chico huérfano que queda a cargo de sus horribles tíos que no lo quieren y maltratan durante sus primeros 11 años de vida, pero de repente todo cambia porque él chico descubre que es mago y que debe de irse a estudiar a un colegio de Magia, donde conoce a sus dos mejores amigos, un chico y una chica, que es el personaje que yo interpreto.-terminó de decir Hermione tomando aire finalmente.  
-Wow, interesante historia…me suena de algo ¿a ustedes no?-pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿No será porque es tu historia Harry?-dijo Ron rodando sus ojos.  
-¿Es mi historia?-preguntó perplejo el chico.  
-Sí, ¿no lo sabias?-preguntó Ginny extrañada.  
-No.-dijo el chico secamente.-Pero ustedes sí ¿verdad? Y no me dijeron nada, porqué siempre me tienen que guardar secretos, saben que odio que me guarden secretos, no lo soporto, todos lo sabían menos yo, yo que soy el protagonista, pero claro, como siempre soy el último en enterarme, y ustedes que se dicen mis amigos y no me cuentan nada…¡¡los odio!

Harry, eres un idiota- dijo Ginny molesta. Ron y Hermione lo miraban con enfado.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Resulta que yo soy el que debería estar enojado y en lugar de eso, ustedes se enojan ¡Qué bonito!- dijo Harry gritoneando.

Harry, deja de gritonear y quizás puedas entender este asunto-dijo Ginny. Ron y Hermione ya habían entablado su propia conversación, porque sabían que solamente Ginny podía con Harry, y además, hace mucho que no se veían…

Eso quiero, saber que demonios pasa que últimamente mis propios amigos no me cuentan nada, no me di…

¡¡¡CALLATE HARRY! Por las barbas de Merlín, no has cambiado nada tu carácter tan temperamental, ¡Por Dios!-dijo Ginny perdiendo el control- si quieres que te explique esto, que es tan sencillo como decir 2+24, vas a tener que calmarte, si o si. Bien-empezó Ginny al ver que Harry se calló, pero seguía fulminando con la mirada.-Harry, cuando intentamos hablarte de algo que no se trata de la estúpida snitch, ¿Qué haces? Nos dices "salgan, fuera, estoy muy concentrado haciendo esta encuesta" o "largo de aquí, si no es de snitch mejor ni me hablen" y no te olvides de "Por las abejas de chichirimbonto, han hecho que raye mi trazado hacia una posible snitch perdida en el mediterráneo" y ni siquiera nos dejas decirte hola, siempre estás ocupado para tu ridícula snitch, no tienes tiempo ni para ir al baño por tu estúpida snitch, y ni siquiera ves televisión como para enterarte del trabajo de Hermione-dijo Ginny.

No es una estúpida snitch, es un tesoro invaluable, que tu no puedes apreciar-dijo Harry como si fuera un ser totalmente incomprendido en la sociedad, e ignorando el resto del discurso, sólo se preocupó de la snitch- y que quieres que te diga, yo soy un hombre muy ocupado, esa snitch es mi único pasatiempo y mi única pasión en la vida.

¿QUÉ?-dijo Ginny herida. Ella estaba enamorada de Harry, y lo peor es que él la estaba cambiando por una SNITCH. Era humillante.

Ya te dije, además, podrías haberme dicho que era un tema sobre la snitch, porque si te das cuenta, la fama me favorecería mucho, porque podría hacer un llamado a la ciudadanía a traerme cuanta snitch tengan, y todos me darían sus snitchs, y yo podría saber cual es mi snitch-dijo Harry con brillo en los ojos.

¡Harry, tú estás demente!-Ginny salió de la sala al tocador, con los ojos llorosos.

Harry, idiota, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?-dijo Ron.

Nada, solo le explicaba como me podría ayudar la fama a encontrar mi snitch-dijo Harry preocupado.

¡Ron! ¡Ginny! ¡Vengan pronto!- dijo Jason- Su turno es en diez minutos.

Aquí estoy, Jason, pero mi hermanita salió un momento al tocador- explicó Ron.

Voy por ella-dijo Harry.

Harry, lamentablemente el tocador está dividido en 2 partes, uno para chicas y otro para chicos, ¿O ya se te fue con la snitch también?-dijo Hermione, que se sentía indignada porque Harry no supiera en que trabajaba, y además su amiga, a quien a ayudado todo lo que ha podido con Harry, estuviera en un tocador lamentándose por una snitch, era estúpido.

Está bien, está bien, debo admitir que se me fue-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Yo iré por ella-dijo Hermione, y fue al tocador a buscar a Ginny.

Ron, jajajajajaja, con tanto ajetreo se me había escapado que andabas con ese "traje"-dijo Harry burlón.

Si me conocieras más, seguramente adivinaría que fue Ginny la que me obligó-dijo Ron excusándose.

Jajaja, no bromees Ronald, ni Hermione puede obligarte a nada-dijo Harry, quien tenía razón.

Y bueno, ¿Qué tiene que haga un bailecito? Igual es mi pasión-dijo Ron sacando coraje, pero totalmente rojo hasta las orejas.

Nada, pero es que te ves gracioso, seguramente a Hermione le gustaría tenerte de peluche en su cama, para poder abrazarte mientras duerme-dijo Harry pícaramente. Sabía que sentían Ron y Hermione mutuamente. Sabía que se amaban.

Te mataré, Potter-dijo Ron persiguiendo a Harry, mientras este reía a mandíbula batiente.

Tranquilo, Ron, nadie lo sabrá, sólo yo y toda Inglaterra-dijo Harry riendo.

Potter, tu dices algo y yo… y no estoy reconociendo nada-dijo Ron nervioso mientras seguía persiguiendo a Harry. Era una escena graciosa. Ron parecía realmente una abeja, y ahora estaba volando.

Si, si lo estas reconociendo-dijo Harry.

¿Reconociendo qué?-preguntó Hermione, que llegó con Ginny, quien estaba sonriendo.

Na-nada-dijo Ron nervioso y rojo como tomate- Gin, Jason vino, en 5 minutos saldremos- dijo Ron cambiando el tema y mirando el reloj.

¿Qué? Vamos, Ron, diles a los demás que se coloquen en sus puestos-dijo Ginny.

Si, hermanita, espera un momento-dijo Ron acercándose a Harry, quien se quedaría con Hermione-Harry-le dijo en voz baja y cerca para que nadie lo oyera-tu le dices algo a Hermione, y yo me encargaré de eliminarte por Voldie-verruga.

Jajaja, no te preocupes, Ron, no le diré-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.

**Continuaremos torturándolos…**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

ACCION

La acartonada e infantil escenografía ya estaba puesta, los demás bailarines todos en sus respectivos puestos, el director esperaba impaciente porque la pelirroja, protagonista de la puesta en escena no aparecía por ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos más, hasta que por fin se dignó a hacer acto de presencia, venía junto a su hermano, de pronto el director gritó ¡Acción! Y la alegre musiquilla comenzó a sonar, los bailarines comenzaron a bailar, Ron se escondía detrás de bambalinas, esperando por su turno, Ginny se movía de un lado a otro, moviendo sus manos al aire y dando pequeños saltitos, Harry y Hermione como espectadores, miraban la escena, entre divertidos y sorprendidos por el desenvolvimiento artístico de Ginny.

-Que se cuide Xuxa y Tatiana que ya les llegó una excelente competencia.-murmuró Hermione a Harry en voz baja.  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Harry, sin dejar de ver el baile.  
-Olvídalo Harry.-dijo Hermione con una mueca de fastidio.  
-Hermione, pequeña estuve llamándote toda la mañana, tu asistente me dijo que te encontraría aquí.-dijo una rasposa voz con acento ligeramente extraño.  
-¡Víctor!-exclamó Hermione, provocando que el director la mirara mal encarado.  
-El mismo que viste y calza.-dijo el chico guiñando un ojo pícaramente.  
-¿Si recuerdas a Harry?-le dijo Hermione a Krum.  
-Claro, como no recordarlo…-el chico estiró su mano estrechándola con la de Harry.  
-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Harry.  
-Como san Eleno, cada vez más bueno.-dijo el chico para después reír de su propia broma.  
-Si bueno, con permiso.-dijo Harry que vio un destello dorado a orillas del escenario.  
-¿A que debo tu visita Víctor?-cuestionó Hermione poniendo toda su atención al chico.

El momento había llegado, era ahora o nunca, si lo hacía mal todos sus ensayos no valdrían la pena, no lo contratarían más y su añorado sueño se vendría abajo.  
"Vamos Weasley, tu puedes" se animó el pelirrojo.  
Un segundo después ya estaba en la pista, extendió ambas manos hacia delante y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro acompasó estos movimientos con sus brazos, inició su típica rutina, practicada desde hace ya tiempo, el baile de la macarena, algo sensual para un publico infantil dirán ustedes, pero arropado en un traje de abejita, ni remotamente lo parecería…

Entonces lo vio, una mata de gruesas cejas crecidas un poco más arriba del puente de la larga nariz, conocía a la perfección aquella figura ligeramente encorvada, y lo peor de todo es que estaba con ella, con la chica de sus sueños, con su amiga del alma, con Hermione.  
Y ella reía ante los comentarios de él, que le susurraba al oído, la cólera de los celos se hizo presente, y al pensar en Krum y Hermione, Ron comenzó a equivocarse de pasos, la sincronía de antes ahora se había roto, comenzó a moverse de más, pasando a empujar a algunos bailarines haciéndolos trastabillar peligrosamente.  
Ginny en un desesperado intento por hacerle ver el desastre que estaba ocasionando le pasó a dar un codazo y le haló una de sus alitas, doblándola lastimosamente.

Ginny, fue testigo mudo del fracaso de su proyecto, vio como éste se rompía en pedazos.  
Hermione y Krum reían a carcajada suelta, después de los momentos de perplejidad en que quedaron cuando vieron a Harry subir a la tarima y colarse entre los bailarines, estropeando su coreografía, bueno y qué decir de Ron que en un fallido intento de querer esquivar a Harry que alzaba su brazo como queriendo alcanzar algo, no se fijó en que estaba peligrosamente parado en el borde de la tarima, y cayó de bruces.

-¡¡¡¡Ah!-gritó Harry al caer.

- HARRY!- gritó Ginny cuando lo vio. Acto seguido, fue a ayudarlo a levantarse, junto con la gente que estaba abajo. Mientras tanto, Ron tenía un único pensamiento en la cabeza "no permitiré que me quites a Hermione, pedazo de búlgaro idiota". Ron se acercó a donde estaban riendo muy amenamente Hermione y Krum.

-Veo que la pasan genial ¿Eh?- dijo Ron bruscamente.

-Hola R-Ronald- saludó Krum con un poco de recelo.

-Escúchame Bulgarito-dijo Ron muy enojado y rojo, pero sobretodo, muy celoso-si no quieres problemas, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!

-¡¡¡Ron, basta!-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-No, ¡¡¡Quiero que se vaya de aquí!- dijo Ron. La gente empezaba a mirar.

-Yo no me irre de aquí, porrque Herrmione quierre hablarr conmigo- dijo Krum.

-¿A si? ¿Y sobre qué?- dijo Ron.

-No te importa Ronald- dijo Hermione- Victor, espérame afuera por favor-dijo Hermione. Krum asintió con la cabeza y se fue antes de que Ron armara una desastre.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Ron?-dijo Hermione muy enojada.

-Me sucede que… me sucede que- dijo Ron tratando de encontrar alguna explicación- ¿Y qué tenía tú que hablar tanto con él, eh?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de tonto, tú no tienes derecho a tratarlo así, tampoco tienes el más mínimo derecho a interrogarme como si fuera tu propiedad, ni tampoco tienes derecho a echar a Krum- dijo Hermione enojada.

-Pero si es MI obra y yo no lo invité- dijo Ron.

-Pero Ginny si- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Así que si quieres explicaciones, pídeselas a ella

-Pero si él estaba hablando contigo, no con mi hermana-dijo Ron.

-Si, pero lo que nosotros conversemos a ti no te incumbe. Él está por acá por razones profesionales.

-¿Desde cuando es profesional que él quiera apropiarse de ti?- dijo Ron.

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, y él no quiere apropiarse de mí- dijo una enojadísima Hermione.

-Yo los vi riéndose y pasándola bomba, apuesto a que quiere volver a tenerte como novia, pero será sobre mi cadáver!- dijo Ron también enojado.

-Yo puedo tener cuantos novios quiera, cuando quiera, y a quien quiera, y no necesito tu permiso, soy una mujer responsable y bien madura como para decidir que hago con mi vida ¿No crees?- dijo Hermione furiosa- y me voy, adiós.- y dando media vuelta, salió del foro para ver que sucedía con Harry dejando a Ron con la boca abierta. A continuación Ron se preguntó que pasó con Harry, así que siguió a Hermione sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?-preguntó Ginny.

-Hermosa…-dijo Harry con la mirada perdida haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara un poco.

-Gracias, Harry-fue lo que atinó a decir Ginny.

-Brillante y hermosa, ¡¡¡La vi Ginny, la vi!- dijo Harry emocionado

-¿Eh? ¿A quién viste?- dijo Ginny preguntandose si estaba hablando de otra chica.

-A mi snitch- dijo Harry.

-¡¡Ah! Era eso…-dijo Ginny decepcionada y molesta.

-Allí estaba, encima de la cabeza de Ron-dijo Harry recordando, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, quien acaba de llegar, y tras ella estaba Ron.

-¡Harry!. ¿Te sientes bien? Disculpa que no viniera antes, es que tenía que llamar al exterminador de insectos, porque había uno especialmente terco que me irritaba-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

-Y yo tenía que decirle a la vieja regañona de la entrada que echara a los animales del estudio-dijo Ron desquitándose.

-No se preocupen chicos, no fue nada tan grave, solo me fracturé un tobillo, un brazo, y me golpeé un poco la cabeza… ¡Qué lindos patitos!-dijo Harry mirando el techo.

-Chicos, como Harry se golpeó la cabeza, tendrá algunos problemas, como decir estupideces y perder la memoria- en ese momento Harry preguntó que hacía en la enfermería- pero será temporal, jejeje- explicó Ginny a Ron y Hermione.

-¡Oh, que mal!- dijo Ron.

-Y yo quiero llevarlo a San Mungo, pero necesito que alguien distraiga a estas enfermeras-dijo Ginny mirando a 2 enfermeras que pasaban por allí.

-Bueno, Ginny, esta enfermería sólo tiene 4 personas a cargo, asi que no creo que sea muy difícil- dijo Hermione.

-Eso crees- dijo Ginny- he estado esperando para poder llevarme a Harry, pero estas señoras cuando no atienden a nadie, se toman un cafecito y hablan sobre la farándula. Me he enterado de algunas cosillas- dijo mirando picadamente a Hermione- como que hace poco tuviste un romance con un fan tuyo- Ron aquí abrió los ojos como plato. Iba a hablar, pero Hermione fue más rápida.

-Ginny, son rumores, es lo malo de ser famosa, que siempre te persiguen, y si hablas con un varón, ya es tu novio- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos-Lo que no te puedo negar es que halla tenido romances.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron.

-Qué de qué-dijo Ginny.

-Nada- dijo Ron acordándose que estaba peleado con Hermione y por mucho que quisiera decirle algo, su orgullo le podía más.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para llevarlo- dijo Ginny.

-Ron, tu llevarás a Harry apenas te demos la señal, que será cuando me asome a la puerta Ok-dijo Hermione- Y no te emociones mucho con que te hable, porque sólo lo hago por salvar a Harry de estas enfermeras muggles- agregó.

-Yo no me he emocionado, y también lo hago por Harry- dijo Ron rápidamente.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de las enfermeras, pudieron salir de ahí, encontrándose con la grata presencia de Victor Krum, quien al ver a su amiga de pelo enmarañado,salió disparado hacia ella.

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar.-el chico se veía histérico.

-Victor no hay tiempo, necesito ir a Sn. Mungo.-declaró ella.

-¡NO! Eso puede esperar, mira que necesito de tu valiosa ayuda.-rogó él asiendo el delgado brazo de la castaña.

-¡Hey! La dama ha dicho que no.-saltó Ron molesto, y deshaciendo el agarre de Krum.

-¡Ouch! Eres un brusco, pero luces adorable cuando te enojas.-dijo Victor a la vez que pasaba su dedo índice por la mejilla colorada del pelirrojo.

-Está bien Victor, hablemos, pero hazlo rápido.-intervino Hermione mirando su reloj de pulsera. Para después dar un grito al ver la hora que era.

-¡Merlin! Estoy apunto de llegar tarde a la entrevista.-dijo la chica.-Será mejor que ustedes se encarguen de Harry. Nos vemos al rato.

-¡Yo voy contigo!-exclamó Krum.

-No, tú te quedas.-ordenó el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres que me quede pecosito? –cuestionó anhelante el cejudo.

-No, mejor vete.

-¿Terminaron el cortejo?-preguntó la impaciente voz de Ginny. De pronto la oscuridad se hizo total, algunos grititos se escucharon para dar paso a una serie de abucheos.

-Hubo un apagón.-anunció una voz.

-Oh genial, vamos Harry.-Ginny asió de la mano al chico para guiarlo por entre el oscuro estudio, que ya conocía muy bien.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestionó Harry.

-Soy dios.-soltó la chica malhumorada. Todo le estaba saliendo mal.

-¿Dios es mujer?-el chico estaba asombrado.

-No, soy transexual.

-¡Vaya! Eh… ¿ya morí?-

-Así es.

-¿Y la luz?

-¿Ves aquella luz que proviene de allá?.-dijo Ginny señalando la puerta del estudio.-Bueno allá es hacía donde vamos.

-Es hermosa. Siento tanta paz.-musitó el chico.

-"Este está peor de lo que pensaba"-pensó Ginny.

-Ginny suelta mi trasero.-dijo Ron molesto.

-¿Perdón?-exclamó indignada la joven.-Yo no...

-Tiene una magnifica consistencia.-acotó la voz afeminada de Krum.

**-¡Suelta eso!**-Ron estaba más avergonzado que molesto.

-Ya llegamos.-anunció Ginny.

-¿A dónde?-inquirió un despistado Harry.

-Urge llevarte a San Mungo.-dijo Ginny.

-Y a mi me urge que me quites a esta sanguijuela.-decía Ron a la vez que trataba de alejarse de Victor.

-------------------------

Bueno, pues como sabrán hay una escena 'robada' de Nemo XD es que me gusta mucho x3

Seguiremos con esta tortura XD Tardada pero segura jojojojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

San Mungo.

Se aparecieron frente a los destartalados almacenes de Purge & Dowse, S.A. Que los conducirían a la recepción del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas. Ginny sujetaba a Harry del brazo, en un agarre casi posesivo, mientras el chico decía una sarta de estupideces que ya la tenían harta, pero que al mismo tiempo, le hacían probar su grado de tolerancia. Ron por su parte ya había dado uno que otro puñetazo a Víctor, quien a ratos despertaba su instinto de pulpo, pues ya no solo tocaba a Ron sino que también a Harry. Y el pelirrojo como buen amigo y hermano, lo defendió de las garras del búlgaro.

-Bien, entremos.-dijo Ginny a la vez que introducía a Harry por el cristal del escaparate.

-Yo no pienso entrar ahí con éste.-replicó Ron, señalando a la encorvada figura del ex jugador de quidditch.

-Está bien. Tu ve con Harry primero y yo voy con él.-propuso ella impaciente.

-Está bien.

Así, unos instantes después se hallaron los cuatro frente a recepción, donde una guapa enfermera de pelo largo y morado, los atendió alegremente.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-preguntó la chica.

-Claro, nos puede dar un tour por aquí, nunca había visto tanta gente rara.-dijo Harry mirando alrededor. En la esquina había una bruja con unos dientes de conejo que sobresalían de su mandíbula. Un mago que tenía las manos al revés, la derecha estaba en el brazo izquierdo y la izquierda en el brazo derecho.

-No le haga caso.-se excusó Ginny.-Lo que pasa es que se golpeó la cabeza, y ha estado así desde hace media hora.

-Ya entiendo.-dijo la enfermera de pelo morado, mirando con ojo critico a Harry.

-¿Nos puede ayudar?-cuestionó Ginny. Que había estado mirando el gran letrero que indicaban las secciones en que se dividía el hospital, más no encontraba una apropiada para el mal de Harry.

-Suéltame ya.-protestó Ron alejando a Krum.

-Ay está bien, eres un gruñón.-replicó este.

-Creo reconocer el problema del joven.-dijo ella.-Y no es necesario que lo vea algún sanador.

-¿Ah no?

-No.-confirmó ella.-El chico tiene el síndrome de la bella durmiente.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ron.

-El síndrome de la bella durmiente.-corroboró la chica.

-Pero si Harry no ha comido ninguna manzana envenenada, ni mucho menos.-dijo Ginny encarando a la enfermera.

-No estoy hablando de cuentos muggles señorita.-dijo ella con desdén.-El síndrome de la bella durmiente en el mundo mágico se da cuando una persona presiona algunos puntos especiales ubicados en la cabeza, espalda o pecho, cuando sufre alguna caída.

-¡Chicos!-gritó la voz de Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó Ron.

-La entrevista se pospuso, el apagón fue en todo el edificio.-anunció la castaña, ignorando por completo a Ron.

-¿Hermy?-preguntó una masculina voz detrás de ellos.

-Jack.-dijo la castaña al ver al hombre rubio que vestía una túnica color verde lima con el eslogan de un hueso y una varita formando una "X" en su pecho.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿no?-repuso él yendo a abrazar a la chica.

-Bastante.-respondió Hermione. Luego del breve intercambio de palabras, un estruendoso carraspeo se escuchó y todos miraron a Ron que en ese momento sus orejas estaban de un color rojo brillante que hasta la nariz de Rodolfo el reno envidiaría.

-Jack ellos son mis amigos.-presentó Hermione al joven rubio.

-Hola guapo.-saludó Krum guiñando un ojo de manera picara.

-Lamento no quedarme mucho tiempo, pero tengo pacientes que atender.-se excusó Jack.- Solo espero terminar pronto, y te pueda invitar un café, linda.

-Pues yo creo que no se va a poder.-replicó Ron.-Porque ella viene con nosotros.

-Pues yo creo que acepto encantada.-dijo la castaña.-Porque ya estoy grandecita para saber qué hago y qué no.

-Pues yo creo que no lo sabes "linda"-acotó Ron, enfatizando la última palabra.

-Pues yo creo que sí lo sé "Roniquillo"-dijo Hermione con tono mordaz.

-Pues yo creo que ya es hora de que se callen los dos.- protestó la iracunda voz de Ginny.- Que aquí tenemos un problema.

-Oh querida, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.-dijo la enfermera de pelo morado, poniendo una cara de fastidio al ver que le quitaban la diversión.

-Hermy, nos vemos después.-despidió Jack dando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Hermione, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ron, que comenzó a carraspear ruidosamente.

-¿Necesitas un jarabe querido?-le inquirió la enfermera.

-No.-respondió Ron de mal talante.

-¿Sabe usted como curar ese síndrome?-interrogó Ginny desesperada.

-Bueno, el síndrome una vez activado es difícil que desaparezca.-dijo la enfermera.-Pero hay un remedio que suele funcionar muy bien.

-¿Y cual es?

-Bueno, aquí sí hay algo de similitud con el cuento muggle.-aclaró la joven.-El remedio consiste en besar y estimular el punto ubicado en la boca de la persona, para que así los puntos presionados que provocaron el síndrome se suavicen y vuelvan a su estado normal, pero muy pocas veces suele suceder, solo 2 personas de 10 logran desaparecerlo.

-¿Besarlo?-dijo Ginny para sí misma.

-Vaya, qué buena cura.-dijo Krum.

-No. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que te andes besuqueando con él.-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?-protestó Ginny.-Yo me puedo besar con quien quiera.

-Yo me ofrezco.-acotó Krum.

-¡¡Tu te callas!-gritaron los dos Weasley.

-Yo decía.-dijo Víctor con voz dolida.

-Ya dejen de pelear. ¿Señorita hay alguna otra cura?-intervino Hermione.

-No que yo sepa, es la única que conozco.

-Bueno no hay más remedio.-declaró Hermione.

-Yo puedo hacerlo si gustan.-se ofreció la enfermera.

-No gracias.-replicó Ginny fulminando con la mirada a la joven.-Vamos Harry, tenemos cosas qué hacer. ¿Harry?

El chico de ojos verdes ya no estaba ahí. Durante los alegatos entre sus amigos, se había desecho del brazo de Ginny, y se había metido quien sabe dónde.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo la pelirroja malhumorada.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, será mejor buscarlo- respondió Víctor.

-Tienen razón, mejor vamos de inmediato, o quién sabe que idioteces haga Harry…o que le pueda pasar a la gente que esté cerca de él-dijo Hermione.

-Para hacer más efectiva la búsqueda, tendremos que separarnos, lo mejor será que sean 2 grupos ¿Qué tal?-inquirió Ginny.

-¡¡Si!- exclamó Krum.

-Así que yo iré con Victor- dijo la pelirroja- y Ron con Hermione. ¿Ron, que opinas?

-Oye preciosa ¿Cuál es tu número telefónico?- interrogó Ron a la recepcionista del hospital con voz seductora y gestos sugerentes.

-No me gustan los pecosos-respondió ella de mala gana.

-¡Hey! Eso es discriminación.-repuso indignado el joven pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡Ron! Deja ya de hacer estupideces y ayúdanos a buscar a Harry, que parece tener la cabeza mejor que tú-regañó Hermione apenas vio al pelirrojo coqueteando con la recepcionista.-Además ya la oíste, a ella no le interesan los pecosos, jajaja-rió la castaña.

-¡Muy gracioso, Hermione!-dijo Ron azorado-¿Y donde están Ginny y Víctor?-preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¡¡Ay no! Ya se fueron a buscar a Harry, me temo que tendremos que ir juntos a buscarlo, pecosito.- dijo Hermione, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara hasta las orejas por la vergüenza.

Ginny y Krum iban caminando por la primera planta, en la sección de picaduras. El sector tenía sus características lucecitas, con retratos de sanadores destacados alumbrados por la brillante luz que producían las velas. Era un largo pasillo con puertas que mostraban orgullosamente el nombre del sanador en cuestión. Algunas brujas pasaban con carritos de comida para los pacientes.

Ginny y Krum interrogaban a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino. Bueno, a cuanta persona sana se cruzaba en su camino.

-¡Señor! ¿Ha visto a un guapo chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, más conocido como Harry Potter?-interrogó Krum a un anciano que salía de su oficina.

-No, lo he visto por estos lugares.-respondió el médico que tenía una voz profunda como el mar.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ginny lanzando un gemido-ya hemos preguntado a 15 sanadores y unos cuantos pacientes y nadie lo ha visto ¿Dónde rayos se metió Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¡Mira Victor! Allá hay un médico-señaló hacia un sanador castaño muy guapo que pasaba por allí-¿Por qué no le preguntas por Harry?-pidió la pelirroja, pero Krum ya estaba allá en menos de lo que canta un gallo, soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver lo que el cejudo chico le daba al doctor…

-Mira, querido, esta es mi tarjeta por si me quieres llamar, guapetón-dijo la voz femenina de Krum, haciendo que el doctor se alejara un metro más allá y quisiera bajar la escalera que había a continuación, pero Krum lo agarró de la túnica y lo acercó nuevamente.- pero no sólo vine acá por eso, corazón, te quería preguntar ¿Has visto al famoso Harry Potter, alias "el casado con la snitch" merodeando por acá?

-¡Suélteme! ¡No he visto a ningún cansado de la snitch por aquí!-dijo soltándose de Krum para luego descender las escaleras como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-¡Víctor! No estamos aquí para conseguir citas ¿De acuerdo? Tenemos que encontrarlo sano y salvo dentro de 10 minutos-dijo Ginny exasperada.

-Pero chiquilla, es muy poco tiempo para hallar al chico- expresó Krum.

-¡No estoy hablando de Harry! Estoy hablando de mi sándwich que está en la cafetería, no desayuné, no almorcé, y te juro que tengo tanta hambre que comería un caballo-dijo Ginny recordando subitamente que tenía mucha, por no decir demasida hambre- y quizás en el camino encontremos a Harry ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien, pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste un sándwich si estuvimos siempre aquí?-interrogó extrañado el ex jugador de Quiditch.

-Digamos que mientras tú hacías el de rompecorazones, una cocinera pasaba por aquí a dejarles el almuerzo a las personas, y como yo la ubico le pedí que me dejara el sándwich en la cafetería. Ahora subamos-ordenó Ginny-¡Krum! ¡Hay que subir las escaleras, no bajarlas!-regañó la pecosa al cejudo, quien pretendía encontrar al médico de cabellos castaños.

-¿Y por qué mejor no utilizamos el ascensor, amigui?-preguntó Krum un poco desilusionado.

-Si, buena idea-dijo la pelirroja- pero al regreso bajamos las escaleras para encontrar a Harry y para hacer algo de ejercicio-dijo mirando la pancita que Krum había desarrollado desde que dejó de jugar quiditch.

-------------------------------------------------

-De acuerdo- exclamó Ron cuando Hermione le indicó que fueran primero por el pasillo de la sección "Quemaduras" en vez del pasillo de la sección "Detonaciones de varita". Este pasillo era más iluminado que el que recorrieron nuestros amigos Ginny y Victor, gracias a la existencia de un ventanal que daba hacia el patio interior del hospital.

-¡Hey, Ron! ¡Mira hacia allá!-indicó Hermione emocionada al pelirrojo. En el lugar había un chico de cabello rebelde negro, de espaldas mirando el cuadro de un sanador con aspecto de búho, con lentes y mejillas caídas.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry compadre! ¡Pagarás por habernos hecho padecer tanto, pero por ahora dame un abrazo, amigo, compadre!-dijo Ron con mucha alegría acercándose al distraído muchacho. Pero su cara dio paso al horror al ver que el sujeto se volteó y tenía su mismo rostro. El chico en vez de rostro tenía un espejo, y al parecer estaba desorientado. Evidentemente no podía hablar ni dar explicación alguna- ¡Hermione!-dijo Ron a la castaña, que al igual que él, tenía una expresión de susto en su cara.

-Creo, Ron, que deberíamos decirle a algún sanador que lo ayuden-dijo la chica en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa.- ¡Y seguir buscando a Harry!

-Yo iré por alguien-acudió Ron a una puerta de la oficina de un tal "Otto Couric", y dando 2 golpes, explicó al médico la situación del chico extraño

-De seguro tuvo un problema con el encantamiento de transformación, de seguro quería duplicarse para no ir a trabajar y mandar a su doble, eso de ve mucho en estos días ¡Los jóvenes y sus ideas locas!- expresó molesto el sanador por las acciones de la juventud, según él, aunque Ron se preguntaba porqué alguien querría convertirse en espejo.- ¿Dónde está el jovencito irresponsable?

-Está en la sección de "Quemaduras" mirando el retrato de señor "Hugo Díaz"- indicó el Weasley.- Ehhh… señor, una consulta.

-Ok, habla, pero por favor que sea rápido, tengo montones de cosas por hacer-replico el malhumorado doctor.

-¿Cómo es posible que el joven haya transformado su cara en espejo si lo que él quería era duplicarse?-cuestionó Ron.

-Este tipo de situaciones ocurre cuando pronuncian mal el encantamiento, ya que el hechizo que aparece un espejo y el que hace dobles son muy parecidos, hay que tener especial cuidado en los gestos y palabras, y la otra manera de echarse a perder el rostro es con una varita rota-explicó el médico- Ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Está bien…- dijo Ron. Recordó cuando tuvo su varita rota en 2º año gracias a una aventura con Harry en el Ford Anglia volador de su padre. Y también recordó cuando uso su varita, rota y todo con Malfoy, cuando éste se atrevió a insultar a Hermione, y el tiro le salió por la culata… Siempre le pasaban ese tipo de cosas por ella, pero al Weasley no le molestaba en lo absoluto…

-¡Ron, por aquí!-dijo la autoritaria voz de Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

----------------------------------

-¡Mmm! Usted es el sujeto que es amigo de Hermione, tengo una consulta para usted. Si yo quiero ver a los tigres ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que ir?-preguntó Harry a un muchacho de cabello rubio que pasaba por allí.

-¿Tigres, Harry? ¿De qué me está hablando?-preguntó este confundido y extrañado, mirando a Harry por un momento para luego seguir concentrado en su lista de pacientes.

-Si, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? He subido muchos pisos ¿Acaso tengo que hacer un sudokú? Además, ni siquiera me han dado papas fritas, como cuando fui con Ginny al zoológico-un recuerdo súbito vino a la memoria de Harry. Un recuerdo en el que aparecían Ginny y él tomados de la mano y fue en ese entonces cuando la comenzó a extrañar…

-Harry, esto es un hospital, no un zoológico-respondió el médico muy extrañado de la conducta de Harry, aunque de pronto le entró un ataque de risa que controló haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales cuando prestó toda su atención a ver al muchacho. Harry estaba vestido de una manera muy peculiar. Tenía una media como gorro de élfo y un guante de cocina en el pie. También tenía una bufanda atada en su brazo y por último, un falda de cuadros escoceses.-Oye, Harry, dime, ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera?

-¿Cuál manera?

-Pues… esa-respondió Jack señalando la indumentaria del joven pelinegro.

-¡Ah! Es que en este zoológico llamado Hospital hay un cuarto de ropa, y decidí cambiar mi ropa a una más adecuada con mi personalidad.

-Ok, Harry, te dejo. Tengo que atender a mis pacientes.

-Que le vaya bonito, ¡Y cuidado con el elefante!-advirtió Harry.

-Si, tomaré en cuenta tus advertencias-dijo Jack riendo. Entró muy apresurado a una de las puertas metálicas con el cartelito.

----------------------------------

Finalmente llegaron a la cafetería y encontraron salvo y sano el bendito sándwich, mientras Ginny degustaba su almuerzo/comida/desayuno Víctor se sentó a acompañarla pero se le había abierto el apetito y pidió algo ligero para almorzar (unos huevos revueltos, tocino, emparedado de maní, un jugo de naranja, un café solo, y por ultimo otro sándwich).

-¿Tenías hambre?-le cuestionó Ginny asombrada de toda la comida que se embutiría el chico.

-Algo.-contestó este enfrascado en sus huevos con tocino.

Después de haber llenado sus estómagos, salieron de ahí y no importándole los berrinches del búlgaro, Ginny lo obligó a ir por las escaleras.

-¡Vayamos por el ascensor!-suplicó Krum a Ginny. No podía más con el cansancio.

-Víctor, si pretendes estar en un ballet tienes que cuidar un poco la línea ¿No te parece? Y ya deja de alegar que pareces un bebé- reprendió Ginebra al búlgaro.

-Pues al menos yo si como decentemente, no que tu, con una migaja de llenas, por eso estás así de esquelética.

-¿Ah si? Pues a mi me gusta estar así, además mi trabajo no me permite perder la figura.-repuso la pelirroja.

-Si, claro, me tienes envidia, es todo.-comentó con desdén el chico.

-¿Envidia?-inquirió sorprendida la chica.

-Así es. Ya que yo puedo comer de todo y tu no.

-¡Dobla ahí!-ordenó la pelirroja, que acababa de ver una mata de pelo azabache muy conocida.

-------------

Continuará…


End file.
